KKPCALM38
is the 38th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 673rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Major Events *Pekorin turns into a human for the first time. *Grave uses his Diable-enhanced car for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with Pekorin making sweets together with the other fairies. She makes special sweets for birds, cats, and even insects. After that, Pekorin and Kirarin visit Pikario who is still resting at Lumière's shrine in Ichigoyama. Kirarin says her biggest wish is that Pikario would get better soon and then asks what Pekorin's wish is. Pekorin says she wants to learn to make sweets better. After she says that, the star on Lumière's shrine glows. At the end of the day, Pekorin and Kirarin stay over at the fairies' treehouse on Ichigoyama. That night, Pekorin has a dream where she meets Lumière, who casts some kind of magic on her. The following morning, the fairies are surprised to see a human child sleeping in their treehouse. It turns out that it is Pekorin, who turned into a human. The girls at KiraPati are just as surprised to see Pekorin in human form. Pekorin tells the others what happened, but doesn't know how she did it. The Elder supposes that being with the girls at KiraPati all the time and watching the Pretty Cures helped Pekorin to grow a lot so she could now do something only very experienced fairies can do. Pekorin says she wants to help at KiraPati, and they all go to the kitchen to prepare for opening the store. They're out of some ingredients though, and Pekorin offers to do the shopping. Ichika starts to say that they'll go together, but Pekorin insists that she wants to do it on her own. The girls see Pekorin off, but they are still worried about her, so Ichika, Aoi, Himari and Ciel secretly follow her on her errand. Pekorin properly greets some girls she meets, but Aoi points out that's a normal thing to do. In the shopping street, Pekorin comes across the Cow's Ice icecream truck and feels tempted by all the flavors of icecream they have. The girls are anxiously watching her, but after a moment, Pekorin reminds herself that she should go buy the ingredients instead of icecream. At the supermarket, Pekorin pushes her shopping cart around the aisles while singing the ingredients she needs to buy. Aoi is impressed that she uses a song to not forget them. While walking around the store, Pekorin meets a mother and her baby. Pekorin quickly befriends the baby by making silly faces. While doing so, she accidentally turns back into a fairy though. The girls are still following Pekorin around the store and they are shocked to see Pekorin back in fairy form. Pekorin quickly hides from other customers though, and turns back into human form. When she has all the things she needed to buy, she finds that her shoulder bag with the money is missing. At first, she starts to cry thinking that she wasn't able to buy the ingredients by herself after all, but then she tells herself she needs to find her shoulder bag so she can finish what she started. She looks all over the store, but can't find her bag. When she is getting desperate though, a store clerk asks her what is wrong. Pekorin tells her she lost her bag and together they go to ask if someone has turned it in at the store's office. At that moment, the mother stops them and tells Pekorin she found her shoulder bag. Pekorin is relieved to have it back and quickly completes her shopping. Back at KiraPati, the girls all welcome Pekorin back and are really proud that their little Pekorin did so well all by herself. Pekorin says she wants to do more at KiraPati, and that she wants to make sweets for everyone on Ichigoyama. Meanwhile, Grave is getting ready to try out his car that he improved with Diable's spirit. The following day, the girls take the KiraPati up to Ichigoyama, and Pekorin starts to make donuts for everyone. Her fairy friends, as well as the girls, watch her through the kitchen windows. After a while, Pekorin has made her donuts and other sweets for everyone. The other fairies bring drinks and everyone, the girls, the fairies and the forest animals, sit down together in a large circle to enjoy their sweets. Himari starts to explain the shape of donuts, and Ichika says the shape of the donuts is like the circle of friends eating together. Pekorin gets up to thank the girls for being with her all this time. Ciel and the Elder are watching the circle and notice how much kirakiraru is sparkling from the donuts and everyone's feelings. At that moment, Grave arrives in his car. He makes everyone except the girls pass out by honking the car's horn, and proceeds to suck in all the kirakiraru that had formed. The girls quickly transform to fight him, but they find out that Grave's car has become much more monstrous. Under Grave's guidance, large smoke-like hands come out that can block the Cures' attacks. Grave then makes the hands turn into a giant monster head that knocks the Cures down. When he is about to attack again, Pekorin suddenly steps in front of the Cures and tells Grave to stop. Pekorin's strong feeling of wanting to protect the Cures again resonates with Lumière's spirit, and a glowing aura appears around Pekorin that is able to withstand the monster. Pekorin's transformation into human form begins to falter from all the energy she is using to protect her friends, but Pekorin's feelings prove strong enough to blow Grave's monster away in a big flash of light. Pekorin turns back into a fairy, and Whip quickly catches her. Pekorin is okay, but very tired. Whip tells her to leave the rest to them. The Cures take the kirakiraru rings created by Pekorin's outburst and throw them at Grave. At first, he dodges them easily, but when Parfait combines them with her Parfait Étoile attack, they turn into a giant kirakiraru ring that captures Grave and his car. The girls quickly use Animal Go Round! to defeat him, and Grave flies off with his now damaged car. At the KiraPati, Pekorin tells the others she can't seem to transform into a human anymore. Aoi asks the Elder if it's because she used up all the kirakiraru from Lumière, but he has no idea either. The girls feel sorry that Pekorin can't study to get better at making sweets in human form now, but Pekorin says the most important thing is that she could save her friends. Touched by Pekorin's kindness, Ichika thanks her, making Pekorin blush while her ears turn multi-colored. At the end, the focus returns briefly to Pikario at Lumière's shrine and we see that his hand moves, showing that he is close to regaining consciousness. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Kirarin/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou *Pikario Villains *Grave Secondary Characters Trivia *The opening and ending feature scenes from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. *The song Pekorin made in order to not forget the ingredients, is actually the start of her image song Advance! Sweets Way. *Very Hungry☆Happy Decor♡Donuts plays during the scene where human Pekorin makes some donuts. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM38/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes